Agnoka
The Kanohi Agnoka is the mask of elements. Powers The Agnoka is able to control all non-legendary elemental powers. The mask is also known to have a consciousness, like some other legendary Kanohi. Unlike other Legendary Kanohi, the mask can be wielded by almost any being. History The Kanohi Agnoka was created by the Great Beings so they could create beings of different elements. They eventually learned how to do this without the mask, and discarded it. To keep it from falling in the wrong hands, they created intelligent four-armed creatures called Kuai to guard it, and it was kept on the island of Gahru Nui. The Brotherhood of Makuta eventually learned of its existence and began to search for it. One in particular, Makuta Cortrivu, sent Makuta Venetraze to bring it to him. Cortrivu wanted it so he could create powerful multi-elemental Rahi to serve him. Venetraze returned empty-handed, and Cortrivu mutated him in punishment. To keep the Agnoka safe, the Kuai gave the mask to Keighvin, the first Matoran. The Agnoka was disguised as a great Ruru to protect it further. The Agnoka was later returned to the Kuai, and the Kuai gave it to the Great Beings, who divided it into six element stones, which would transform the Agnoka back into its Kanohi form if they were brought together. Keighvin made a copy just like the original, but which could only be used by Keighvin. The Toa Avohkii, with the help of Tiekess and an unnamed Kuai of Sonics, united the stones and the Agnoka returned to its Kanohi form. Toa Lekama accidentally ended up wearing the mask, and he couldn't get it off. He was finally able to remove the Agnoka. Lekama found a Toa Hordika of Water and another Toa and tried to divide the power of the Agnoka between them. The Agnoka repelled from the other two Toa, however, and Lekama found himself wearing the Agnoka again. Lekama then realized that the Kanohi Agnoka had chosen him, and that he was destined to wear it. Unsure of what he was supposed to do with the mask, he went to Tiekess for answers. She used her Kanohi Kayari to see his destiny, but she said that his destiny was to find the purpose for himself. Disappointed, Lekama walked around on one of Gahru Nui's islands and found a Plasma Matoran named Lumaru and his pet Kavinika. The three of them walked around the island and found a large suva, where they found a room with prophecies written on the walls that appeared to tell the story of the Toa Avohkii, though the final picture was incomplete. The Agnoka then gave Lekama a vision. He saw himself with Lumaru, in the suva, and then suddenly the Matoran became a Toa. The Toa was wearing the Agnoka, and Lekama was wearing his Volitak again. Lekama realized that his destiny was to make Lumaru the third Toa of elements. A time later, Keighvin was transformed into a Toa of elements as well. Known users *Keighvin *Lekama *Lumaru Category:Kanohi Category:Objects